


Buff Boyfriend Duties

by Yuuzel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Brush your teeth after this, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, oikawa is a brat, sad attempt at banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23697832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuuzel/pseuds/Yuuzel
Summary: "Iwa-chan, I love you so much. Will you please carry your tired, weak and beautiful boyfriend?"Kissing Tooru's forehead, Iwaizumi mumbled, "why are you so ridiculous?"--------Oikawa really wants to be carried.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 5
Kudos: 131





	Buff Boyfriend Duties

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back at it again with the sappy plotless garbage

"Iwa-chan, carry me!" Tooru said.  
He always felt sleepy after watching movies, especially after watching them while cuddled up with Iwaizumi on their couch.

Iwaizumi pulled him closer into his chest and whispered into his ear, "no."

Tooru pouted. "But I'm so tired."

"You have legs. Use them."

"Why do I even have a buff boyfriend if he won't even fullfill basic buff boyfriend duties?"

Iwaizumi quirked his eyebrows at that. "I am pretty sure that I did not sign up for this."

Trying a different approach, Tooru pressed a few kisses on Iwaizumi's cheeks.   
"Pleeeease," he whined. "Just this once. Please carry me to the bedroom Iwa-chan."

Iwaizumi sighed exasparatedly, or at least he tried to. The fondness in his eyes showed that he enjoyed the attention.

"Iwa-chan, I love you so much. Will you please carry your tired, weak and beautiful boyfriend?"

Kissing Tooru's forehead, Iwaizumi mumbled, "why are you so ridiculous?"

Tooru's pout intensified because another strategy had failed. "If you really loved me, you'd jump at the chance of carrying me."

Looking deep into his eyes, Iwaizumi gently stroked Tooru's cheebone with his thumb. "I love you so much, you tired, weak, beautiful idiot, but I'm still not carrying you."

Tooru punched his boyfriend's chest without any strength behind it. "You're so mean, Iwa-chan."

Iwaizumi sighed, again. Tooru knew that sigh very well. It was the considering-Toorus-stupid-ideas sigh.

"What's in it for me?" Iwaizumi asked.

Tooru thought for a short moment and answered, "my unconditional love and support?"

"I was under the impression that I already have that."

"Well, I apparantly don't! My mean boyfriend's alleged unconditional love is not enough for him to carry me. I feel so lonely und unloved." Tooru said, glancing into the distance dramatically.

Iwaizumi nodded slowly. "We can't have that now, can we?"  
He pushed Tooru off his chest and onto the floor. 

"What the hell, Iwa-chan?!" 

Tooru prepared to fake-cry, when Iwaizumi stood up from the couch and leaned down.   
"What are you waiting for?" he asked and opened his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'd love some feedback!


End file.
